Kembali Bertemu
by randomtuna13
Summary: Saat Hannah Abbott dan Neville Longbottom kembali bertemu. Dua gelas Butterbear dan kenangan masa lalu.


**Kembali Bertemu**

* * *

 **disclaimer**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

 **warning :**

ooc, post-hogwarts

.

.

.

.

.

 _Wow._

Hannah Abbott mengerjapkan mata beriris coklatnya berkali-kali. Ia masih belum sadar bahwa mulutnya terbuka. Tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga sih. Siapa yang tidak terpesona saat disapa dengan hangat oleh pria tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya ini?

"Hannah?"

Satu kata itu langsung membuat Hannah tersadar. _Benar, ia tadi disapa oleh pria ini._

"Err.. hai," katanya tolol. Si pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang kau juga tidak ingat aku."

Hannah membelalakan mata. Respon otomatis yang memalukan, sebenarnya. _Aku? Kenal pria tampan ini?_ Ia menggali ingatannya. Tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Mana mungkin dia tidak mengingat pria setampan ini?

"Ugh.." Hannah mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi ia terlalu gugup. Ia sudah setahun bekerja di pub Leaky Cauldron milik paman jauhnya, Tom. Tapi masih saja kagok saat menghadapi orang lain.

"Partnermu di kelas N.E.W.T?"

 _Partner.._ Hannah tidak mengambil banyak pelajaran saat N.E.W.T, hanya yang benar-benar dikuasainya saja. Mantra, Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Ramuan… Herbologi. _Tidak mungkin!_ Hannah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Neville?!"

Pria itu tersenyum mengkonfirmasi pertanyaannya. Hannah memandang Neville Longbottom yang dulu dikenalnya dengan takjub. Pria itu sudah banyak berubah. Neville tidak lagi memiliki perut buncit dan tatapan menyedihkan seakan semua orang berniat menonjoknya. Neville tidak lagi gugup saat memulai percakapan panjang.

Neville yang ini.. _wow._ Betapa pertumbuhan seseorang bisa jadi sangat mengagumkan. Pria ini di hadapannya ini paling tidak mengangkat beban tiga hari sehari. Dan demi jenggot Merlin, Hannah masih belum percaya bahwa Neville bisa sedemikian berubah.

"Mereka bilang aku bisa jadi apa saja.." Neville menyeringai kecil. Pipi Hannah memanas. Ia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan laki-laki setampan ini. "..dan inilah aku sekarang."

Sial, jantung Hannah berdebar-debar. Ia berdehem untuk menenggalamkan kegugupannya. "Oh, tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku tidak terkejut, Neville."

Neville mengedipkan mata. "Kau bukan yang pertama. Hermione bilang aku akhirnya berhasil mentransfigurasi diriku sendiri. Entah itu hinaan atau pujian."

Hannah tertawa canggung. Ia bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Jadi, sambil memuntir-muntir lap di tangannya, ia berkata, "Mau minum apa? Butterbear? Wiski Api?"

Neville melirik jam di tangan kirinya. "Aku masih punya dua setengah jam. Bagaimana jika Butterbear panas dan Hannah Abbott mengobrol denganku?"

Hannah menunduk dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti _hot_. Entah apa _hot_ yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

Tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan Hannah. Mengobrol santai dengan Neville mengingatkannya akan masa sekolah. Setelah Perang Hogwarts, banyak murid yang berhenti melanjutkan studinya. Hanya beberapa yang masih mau belajar untuk N.E.W.T. Salah satunya Hannah. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak berpikir bahwa ujian dan sekolah penting. Tapi, karena permintaan terakhir almarhumah Ibunya adalah melanjutkan sekolah, maka Hannah bertekad merampungkan pendidikannya.

Hannah agak kesepian saat kelas tujuh. Dua sobatnya, Ernie Macmillan dan Justin Flinch-Fletchley sama-sama tidak mengambil N.E.W.T. Itulah saat ia bergabung dengan beberapa teman beda asrama lainnya. Ia mengambil kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan duduk bersama Hermione Granger. Mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, Lavender Brown di kelas Ramuan. Dan menjadi pasangan Neville Longbottom di kelas Herbiologi.

Tapi, Hannah tidak pernah punya teman sedekat Neville.

Pemasangan di kelas Herbologi ini memang disengaja oleh Profesor Sprout mengingat keduanya sama-sama cemerlang dalam menangani tanaman dan jamur gaib. Keduanya sudah menjadi semacam asisten bagi Profesor Sprout. Hannah menyukai sistem pemasangan ini. Neville adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang ia kenal, yang sorot matanya memancarkan antusianisme saat berbicara tentang Mandrake atau Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"Kau ingat saat kita membantu Sprout memindahkan Mandrake dewasa itu?"

Neville membuka suara setelah menyeruput Butterbearnya.

Hannah tersenyum lebar mengingat kenangan itu. "Benar-benar hari yang kacau. Kita malah mengeluarkan mereka dan membiarkan mereka rebutan pot. Ingat apa yang dikatakan Profesor saat itu?"

Neville dan Hannah berbicara bersamaan. "Kapan kalian tumbuh dewasa?"

Keduanya lalu tertawa. Menyenangkan sekali berbagi nostalgia dengan Neville. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun, mereka tidak bertemu. Dan Hannah bahkan sudah melupakannya. Tapi kini, pasangannya di kelas Herbologi mendadak muncul di Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, Neville. Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini? Selama aku bekerja, aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

Hannah sudah bercerita panjang lebar, bahwa setelah ia magang menjadi Penyembuh di St. Mungo, ia justru tertarik untuk menerima tawaran paman jauhnya untuk bekerja di Leaky Cauldron. Pekerjaan ini ringan dan menyenangkan. Dan ia sekarang bebas memilih tanaman apa yang bisa dipajang untuk menghiasi pub kecil ini.

Neville nampak terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Oh, McGonagall menawariku pekerjaan sebagai guru Herbologi."

Jelas ada semburat merah di pipi Neville. Ya ampun, pria di depannya ini tersipu. Perlu beberapa saat bagi Hannah untuk mencerna kalimat itu.

"Neville! Itu hebat sekali!"

Tapi Neville hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan. "McGonagall hanya sudah kehabisan pilihan."

"Demi jenggot Merlin, kau! Profesor Herbologi!" Hannah tersenyum lebar sekali seakan dialah yang mendapat jabatan itu. Neville memandang Hannah, berterimakasih atas sambutan hangatnya. Hannah mendadak bangkit. "Kau harus dapat hadiah untuk ini."

"Tidak usah." Semburat di pipi Neville semakin kentara. Ia buru-buru menahan tangan Hannah. "Jangan berlebihan, Hannah."

Tubuh Hannah mendadak kaku. Ia masih ingat saat dirinya dan Neville harus berpegangan tangan saat mencoba menangkap tumbuhan yang lari dari Rumah Kaca Nomor Lima. Saat memori itu terputar, Hannah samasekali tidak ingat kalau sentuhan Neville pernah membuatnya bergidik.

"Duduklah. Punya kau sebagai teman ngobrol sudah jadi hadiah untukku," kata Neville lembut. Hannah ragu-ragu mengangkat wajah, memandang wajah Neville. _Ya ampun, dia tampan sekali._ Perlahan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk duduk, mengikuti arahan tangan yang memegang tangannya. _Tangan kiri.._ _tidak ada cincin._ Entah kenapa Hannah mendesah lega.

"Kau senang bekerja di sini?" Suara Neville memecah bayangan sesaatnya. Hannah terburu-buru kembali ke kenyataan dan menyambar topik itu.

"Oh, ya." Dan seolah berada di kelas Herbologi, Hannah mulai berceloteh soal betapa senang bertemu orang-orang baru setiap hari. Atau mengingat pesanan kesukaan pelanggannya. Hannah senang menyapa beberapa murid muggle yang harus lewat Leaky Cauldron untuk sampai di dunia sihir. Melihat antuasiasme anak-anak itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Hannah.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku rindu kembali ke Hogwarts." Hannah berkata dengan suara _dreamy_ seolah membayangkan betapa mengasyikkan bila bisa kembali ke sekolah sihir itu. Belajar, ujian, bertemu kawan-kawan,… menjadi remaja lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Neville lagi. Laki-laki itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Hannah merasakan pipinya memanas, ditatap seperti itu. Ia berdehem. "Dan kau, Neville? Apa Hogwarts masih seperti dulu?"

Neville tersenyum. "Masih seperti rumahku. Kau tahu, aku pernah menjadi guru pengganti Profesor Sprout saat beliau sakit. Dan aku tak mengira bahwa aku juga sangat merindukan Hogwarts. Di sana, aku menemukan siapa aku. Aku benar-benar penakut saat belum masuk Hogwarts. Aku juga pemalu. Aku bahkan yakin Topi Seleksi menempatkanku di Gryffindor karena kesalahan teknis."

Hannah tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Kriteria Gryffindor adalah keberanian, dan melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada perang saat itu dulu, kupikir Topi Seleksi telah menempatkanmu di tempat yang benar."

"Kedengarannya sombong, jika aku menolak ucapanmu." Neville ikut tersenyum. Ia mengangkat gelas Butterbear-nya. "Tapi, terima kasih."

Hannah juga menyesap minumannya. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding bata. Sedikit menyesal. "Kau harus mengejar kereta 'kan, Neville?"

Neville melirik dari balik gelasnya. "Ya. Sudah satu jam, ya?"

"Masih kurang limabelas menit, tapi jika kau—" Hannah menepuk tangan Neville, yang terangkat untuk mengusap noda di sudut bibirnya. "Sini aku saja."

Mencodongkan tubuh, wanita itu mengelap noda di bibir Neville dengan sapu tangan yang diambil dari dalam celemeknya. Neville tidak sempat menghindar. Ia hanya terdiam, saat wajah Hannah dan wajahnya berdekatan. Lima detik kemudian, Hannah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, lalu menarik diri.

"Maafkan aku!" katanya malu. Wajahnya memerah, sampai ujung rambutnya yang coklat terlihat seperti berubah menjadi warna marun. Hannah menundukkan kepala, takut dengan Neville yang belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir pria di hadapannya.

Hannah memejamkan mata erat-erat, seolah berharap jika ia tak bisa melihat Neville, maka laki-laki itu juga tak bisa melihatnya. Tapi, Neville tidak mau mengalihkan matanya dari Hannah. Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh bahu wanita itu.

"Hei, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hannah." Neville menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Kau cuma berniat membantuku 'kan?"

 _Hannah bodoh. Bodoh sekali._ Dalam hati ia malah mengutuk diri sendiri. Hannah masih belum mau mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan lawan bicaranya. Untuk sesaat ada kesunyian canggung di antara mereka, sampai Neville berdehem.

"Sayang sekali, aku harus mengejar kereta." Nada suaranya penuh keengganan. "Sungguh, aku lebih suka menghabiskan bergelas-gelas Butterbear dan mengobrol denganmu."

Hannah menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban. Masih tertunduk, sangat malu.

Neville mendorong kursinya mundur lalu berdiri. Tangannya menepuk mantel bepergiannya, merapikan. Ia menarik napas pelan, saat Hannah tidak bereaksi.

"Aku senang bertemu kau hari ini, Hannah," katanya.

"Aku juga." Hannah membalas lirih.

Neville tersenyum, walau tahu Hannah tidak melihatnya. "Aku harap aku bisa bertemu kau lagi."

"Aku juga."

Neville menarik napas, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Saat tangannya memegang pintu, ia menoleh. Hannah masih tertunduk malu, telinganya jelas sedang memastikan apakah saatnya sudah aman untuk mendongak lagi. Ketika tak ada pergerakan dan tanda-tanda lagi, mata coklat Hannah melirik ke arah pintu.

Dan di sana, Neville memandangnya balik, tersenyum miring.

Mata Hannah membulat, tapi sebelum ia kembali menundukkan kepala, Neville mendahului dengan berkata cepat.

"Lain kali, jika aku ke sini lagi—" Ia menunjuk sudut bibirnya yang masih tersenyum. "—aku akan lebih tak hati-hati meminum Butterbear."

Dengan itu ia melambaikan tangan lalu berlalu. Sementara Hannah menangkupkan tangan di dadanya, mencegah jantungnya melompat keluar karena berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Ernie memutar bola mata, seolah kesal karena Neville tak kunjung memahami ucapannya. Ia melirik pada Justin yang juga memasang ekspresi setengah kesal setengah menggoda yang sama._

" _Maksudnku_ _—_ _" Justin menarik napas, sengaja berkata lambat-lambat. "_ _—_ _kelemahan Hannah itu jika dia digoda."_

" _Aku harus menggodanya?" Neville memasang wajah bingung._

 _Ernie tertawa. "Ya ampun, dia akan menunjukkan perasaan aslinya lebih cepat jika kau memancingnya. Dan cara termudah memancing Hannah adalah dengan menggodanya."_

" _Begitu?" Neville meremas-remas seragamnya. "Bagaimana jika dia nanti membenciku?"_

 _Justin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, prihatin dengan sikap Neville yang pesimis. "Duh, aku ragu dia akan membenci orang yang dia suka. Maksudku, kau harus dengar_ laporan-kelas-herbologi-hari-ini- _nya Hannah, maka kau baru bisa menyimpulkan."_

 _Ernie mengangguk dengan bersemangat, menyetujui. Neville berdiri di antara mereka berdua, terbagi antara canggung dan bahagia. Pikirannya masih tak percaya._

 _._

 _Jadi.. Hannah menyukainya?_

Saat kenangan itu terputar kembali, Neville sedikit menyesali kenapa keberaniannya membunuh Nagini muncul lebih cepat ketimbang keberaniannya menyatakan suka pada gadis dari kelas Herbologinya.

 _Yah, masih lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak samasekali._

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n :**

seharusnya gak gini, tapi jadinya gini. ah sudahlah o(-(

btw yang terakhir itu scene pas mereka masih di Hogwarts, semacam _flashback._


End file.
